This application relates to the art of vehicle rear view mirrors and, more particularly, to trailer tow mirrors that can be adjusted to extend varying distances outwardly from the side of a vehicle.
Telescoping trailer tow mirror assemblies desirably are maintained in their adjusted position against unintentional movement. At the same time, it is desirable that adjustment can be performed quickly without the need for the use of tools or complicated mechanisms. In addition, it is desirable that the mirror assembly be rotatable about a vertical axis relative to a support base in response to forward or rearward forces acting on the mirror head. This minimizes damage to the mirror assembly when a fixed object is struck by the mirror head or by the telescoping support arms.